Once in a Blue Moon
Once In a Blue Moon is the 140th episode of The WB's Charmed. Plot The Elders suspect Leo of killing Zola and plan to assign a new Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. Leo goes to the new Whitelighter, Danny, who is meditating under a blue moon, and tries without success to talk him out of his new assignment. Shortly after, Danny is mauled by three wild beasts. At Magic School, the Elders heal Danny and suspect Leo of the attack. Phoebe goes to talk to Leslie, who is leaving the paper soon. They are attracted to each other, but he is moving to Los Angeles and then to Philadelphia, and her activities as a witch constantly interfere with their relationship. Paige goes to check out Agent Brody. He walks out of his apartment and she orbs in; he walks in and Paige, jumpy, briefly orbs. He admits that he has been following the Charmed Ones and knows about them being witches. He warns her of a new power rising, like none ever seen before. about to be attacked by Blue Moon Beasts]]Piper checks the Book of Shadows regarding the attack on the Whitelighter, but finds nothing. Piper proposes setting a trap for the beasts. A new Whitelighter, Marcus, is in the attic. Phoebe mentions the blue moon and Paige remembers reading about blue moons in the Book of Shadows, something unspecified if there are two blue moons in a year, which happens once every 50 years. As the blue moon rises, the sisters transform into the beasts and attack Marcus. The sisters awaken to find themselves in their own crystal cage. Paige orbs a crystal away and the sisters escape. They realize that they must have attacked Marcus. Brody tells Paige of some beings that had power, went away, and are trying to come back. These beings killed his parents when he was five years old. Three floating heads, such as have been taunting Leo, transform into the Avatars. They come to a demon to try to turn Leo away from his family. The demon comes and possesses Leo. It is now the last night of the blue moon and the sisters prepare to cage themselves. Leo, however, has been behaving strangely and Piper suspects him. He attacks Piper, but she escapes, and he orbs to Magic School to attack the Elders. The sisters throw potions and free Leo, but the Elders are still angry. The sisters transform into the beasts, but the Elders fight them off. All is cleared the next morning when the sisters tell a shocked Odin that it was because of the Blue Moon that they became those beasts. The sisters find the demon and try to interrogate him, but one of the floating heads vanquishes him. Leslie leaves the newspaper and Phoebe returns to work. Leo believes he has become a threat to the family and chooses to stay away, over Piper's objections. Book of Shadows Blue Moon Episode Stills 7x06-piper.jpg 7x06-Paige-Phoebe.jpg 01acbser.jpg 03vdd.jpg 04sdf.jpg 06dfdfdf.jpg Music "Taste You" by Auf Der Maur Notes thumb|300px|right|Once in a Blue Moon WB Trailer * In this episode it is revealed that every Blue Moon, the Charmed Ones transform into werewolf-type beasts. * Two Blue Moons appear every 50 years. In reality, two full moons in the same month is what constitutes a Blue Moon. A Blue Moon occurs every two and a half years. * Instead of using makeup effects, computer generated effects were used for the beasts, which costs less money. * Joel Swetow previously appeared as Avatar Alpha in the season 5 episodes Sam I Am and Centennial Charmed. * Piper previously transformed into a beast under the full moon in the episode The Wendigo. * It is quite possible that Piper may be able to channel her power's through her eyes, or mind. In this episode she blew up something without even looking at it, although this might of been the affects of the blue moon and PMS. * In this episode, it's hinted that Magic School is located somewhere near the Golden Gate Bridge. As the sisters look through the windows and they see it. * It's believed by some fans that Magic School may be floating high in the air. Proof of this follow: ** In Once in a Blue Moon when they look out the window, it looks too high up compared to if the building was on the ground. **When Zankou attemps to break into Magic School (few episodes later) Zankou falls down from the sky instead of just teleport. * The ice cream Paige is eating is Ben & Jerry's Phish Food which in real life is known as Rose McGowan's favorite. * This marks the sixth and final appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. * The WB used the promo title Blue Moon. * The WB use clips of the big bad wolf from Happily Ever After in their trailer for the episode. Glitches * When the Charmed Ones transform into the beasts, and the whitelighter starts to orb they pull him back down, but when they're in orbs they're suppose to be intangible as proven on several occasions where bullets or arrows go through the orbs but don't seem to hurt the whitelighter at all. However, on other occasions, whitelighters could be pulled back down whilst orbing away, as Leo did once in Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 unleashing his rage against Chris for sending him to Valhalla. * When Phoebe talks to Leslie about him leaving, her arms change between shots from hanging by her sides to her hands clasped together in front of her. Quotes Phoebe: It wasn't demonic, it was just that time of month. Besides it won't happen for another 50 years! Piper: Yah. By that time we will be a menace to our rest home! International Titles *'French:' Lune Bleue *'Czech:' Když vyjde modrý měsíc (When Blue Moon Comes Out) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7